Tonterías de niños
by Lis con S
Summary: La razón de por qué Shion no visita Jamir sin un motivo válido.


**Advertencia: Posible OoC, alguna que otra incoherencia cronológica y un par de ocurrencias basadas en experiencias personales. ShioxYuzuriha implícito (o sea, no besos, no romance, no sexo). **

**Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Algunas aclaraciones en las notas finales.**

* * *

Tonterías de niños

...

..

.

Su respiración dejó de ser tan profunda, su conciencia empezó a funcionar, pero estaba desorientado, como si estuviera borracho, Shion no sabía quién era, dónde estaba y qué día era. Tenía la boca seca y los movimientos del viento eran lo único que escuchaba. Al abrir sus ojos, recordó que estaba en Jamir en la habitación que había sido suya antes de volverse caballero de Aries. Por la intensidad de la luz del sol que se adentraba por la ventana, ya era mediodía.

Dormir de corrido en el Santuario era imposible estando instalado en el primer templo de los doce, siempre alguien debía ver a la señorita Athena o sus compañeros de orden pedían permiso en sus dominios para encaminarse a cualquier destino. Sus lapsos de descansos eran siempre acortados, lo que le quitaba comodidad a sus momentos de recuperación. En Jamir cada vivienda estaba bastante alejada de la siguiente, y cada espacio tenía poca concentración de habitantes.

Al sentir bastante rigidez en las articulaciones, estiró los brazos semi sentado preguntándose cuánto había dormido. Miró su cuerpo vestido con una de las típicas túnicas ligeras que usaba su maestro Hakurei para dormir.

No había planeado su visita, en teoría, pero tanto él como el patriarca Sage sabían que si se daba la casualidad de que su misión estuviera cerca de su pueblo natal, tal vez no sería una coincidencia que él pasara por allí. El problema no era la visita, sino la duración prolongada y exagerada que se tomaba en saludar a sus conocidos. Antes de marcharse por la posible amenaza de unos espectros de Hades, Su Ilustrísima le advirtió que no lo obligara a enviar a alguien que lo fuera a buscar. Podía esperar de su maestro una broma así, pero no del representante de Athena, más cuando mostraba todos los indicios de estar hablando en serio, quien dudara de la veracidad y capacidad de sus palabras que le preguntara a Manigoldo.

La excusa para no ser reprendido demasiado sería que había alcanzado su límite de fuerza y regresar al Santuario parecía imposible en ese estado, por lo que se mantuvo en la casa de su maestro para reponerse del cansancio acumulado.

Con cada hueso que tronaba planificaba cada acción que iba a hacer antes de teletransportarse al Santuario, pues con las pintas en ese momento llevaba estaba irreconocible. Paró su actividad aliviadora por la sorpresa que le produjo la entrada inesperada de Yuzuriha, quien lo miró un momento también sorprendida de verlo despierto.

—Señor Shion —lo saludó —, me alegro que haya podido descansar.

—Yuzuriha —le respondió tratando de que su voz fuera entendible—, ¿cuánto me dormí? —carraspeó por la sequedad en la garganta.

—Ahora es casi media mañana —le informó para la felicidad de Shion al haberse equivocado en eso. Podía quedarse un rato más.

—¿El maestro Hakurei?

—Está en una de las ruinas de polvo de estrellas en el norte con Atla. ¿Desea acompañarme a comer? El almuerzo está listo.

Solo porque le molestaba la garganta no quería decir que no moría por comer algo, accedió y no perdió tiempo queriendo cambiarse la ropa. Se sentía ligero y relajado pensando en lo hidratada que quedaría su boca con un poco de agua y lo satisfecho que estaría su estómago con la comida propia de Jamir que tanto añoraba.

A lo largo de su vida como leal súbdito de Athena, no podía apegarse a la idea de que no iba a perder nada. Lo que había sentido en muchísimas armaduras revelaba que el portador de esos ropajes sacrificaría hasta la vida por la causa de la protectora de la tierra. En esencia, vivir en el Santuario era ya no vivir para uno, sino para los demás. Si Shion no había perdido tantas cosas en los últimos años, en el futuro si ocurriría y él no podría evitarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a experimentarlo por el bien mayor.

—Señor Shion —miró a la chica, que se llevó una mano a la cara —, aquí —indicó haciendo que se frotaba el lagrimal y él enseguida muy abochornado entendió a qué se refería.

—Gracias —susurró mientras se sacaba la lagaña de los ojos. Concluyó que en la cabeza tendría una maraña de pelos, cosa que normalmente no le pasaba cuando se lo recogía antes de dormir— ¿Me prestas un peine? —ella se rió un poco y se lo dio antes de que comieran juntos en medio de la tranquilidad apreciada de la torre.

Su pueblo natal era una fuerte debilidad para él. La posibilidades de que Jamir fuera atacada lo angustiaba, aunque no debiera porque la gente de allí no estaba indefensa,y tampoco dudaría en defender su preciada tierra. Le había costado bastante desacostumbrarse a la rutina y las costumbre de ese lugar. También le era un desafío ignorar la ganas de ver a sus seres queridos, pues en parte era como si mirara los cosas que había dejado atrás. Él era el Santo de Aries, pero no podía resistirse al llamado de sus raíces.

Habían terminado de comer y Shion seguían sin haberse cambiado con la muletilla mental de hacerlo "cuando Yuzuriha termine de hablar" "cuando me responda eso, me aclare aquello, le cuente esto" y el aviso fue menos eficaz hasta ser totalmente nulo en el momento que supo que ella estaba practicando origami en sus tiempos libres.

—El maestro Harukei dijo que debía desarrollar más paciencia para relajar toda la tensión que inconscientemente produzco.

Si se comparaba con su amiga, compartían la semejanza de ser serenos como los días normales de Jamir hasta en situaciones límites, pero Shion contaba más veces perdiendo la paciencia que ella. Esa confesión le indicaba que desde que estaba instalado en la primera casa zodiacal se estaba perdiendo de muchos detalles sobre ella.

Quiso ser más atento y le preguntó con respecto a las diversas figuras que había producido, ella le señaló una ubicada a su espalda, una copa pequeña. Luego de felicitarla, ella decidió mostrarle otra que había gastado muchísimo tiempo en hacer, esa declaración intrigó a Shion. La fue a buscar, al aparecer la cubría con sus manos incentivando las expectativas del santo de Aries, cuando se acercó más alejó una de las manos revelando la reciente pieza.

—Que lindo toro —dijo sin algún ápice de maldad observando los cuernos un poco doblados que la figura tenía, detalle que le hizo ruido porque los toros los tienen rectos, quienes tienen los cuernos doblados como un espiral son los…

—Es un carnero, señor Shion —el privilegio de ver tan animada a la aprendiz de santo murió con esas palabras. Su semblante no estaba colérico, se encontraba igual que siempre, serio y un poco severo, lo habitual. Con lo posesivo que a veces Shion solía ser, se sentía desprivilegiado al no provocar esa comodidad tan clara en ella, se sentía como el resto, le desagradaba que lo viera de la misma manera que a los demás, pues era un deleite causar sentimientos especiales en ella.

—Perdona, ¿fue el primer intento? —intentó ser comprensivo muy consciente de que había cometido un error, por lo que trató de remediarlo.

—No.

—¿El segundo?

—Tampoco —el joven volvió a equivocarse, pero no debía mostrarse frustrado ante los tropiezos que lo impulsaban a callarse, pues huir de una situación no era la solución.

—Mmm… El quinto —el ser humano por naturaleza se muestra reacio a tener errores, así que intentó ser mejor que eso y con tenacidad; o terquedad dependiendo como se lo mire; no se dejó dominar por los nervios que le generaban la expresión facial de la joven.

—¿Está insinuando que es tan desastroso que parece un primer intento?

—¿No lo es? —el enojo de Yuzuriha se expresó en su cara pero permaneció en silencio escudriñando a Shion sin la necesidad de leerle la mente, esta vez él sin ninguna duda escuchó el gritó de su instinto que le suplicaba que de una buena vez se callara si deseaba ser útil para Athena en la cercana Guerra Santa y no ver a Hades antes de tiempo. El desenlace siguiente se hubiera evitado si hubiera unido los puntos anteriormente.

_Aries puede enojarse con facilidad, pero también es astuto..._

—Usted no podría hacer bien ni una grulla aunque lo intentara mil veces, parecería más un pato —expresó con ese atrevimiento que nunca dudó en demostrarle a su amigo cuando eran niños. La palabras formales le daban más sabor a la burla. Por su parte, Shion entendía a la perfección que esas palabras provocadoras eran el resultado de su confusión y que realmente ella no pensaba que era un inexperto en ese arte, y aun así no quiso quedarse sin responder esa insolencia.

—Para que sepas, el maestro Hakurei también me enseñó a hacer formas de papel.

—Pero si nunca lo hace, ya seguramente se le olvidó todo.

—Claro que lo sé, y te lo voy a demostrar, ¿dónde hay papel?

_...y competitivo. _

Con pilas de papeles acomodados en columnas y algunos pergaminos instructivos en el cuarto de Yuzuriha, se sentaron en el suelo resueltos a hacer su seleccionado animal de papel para defender su honor. La tarea consistía en crear lo más rápido posible su respectiva representación visual, él eligió la grulla y ella no queriendo ser menos, decidió hacer otro carnero.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en mucha concentración, equivocaciones, dobleces mal hechos, pliegues rasgados por accidente, bolas de papel que aspiraron a ser algo que no consiguieron y fueron desechadas, pero sobretodo mucho esfuerzo mental. Desgaste atribuido al trabajo que requería pensar en los movimientos y pasos para cada parte de la figura, corregir errores de precisión y volver a pensar hasta perfeccionar cada resultado. Lo que se podía entender en la teoría, tenía más complejidad y dimensiones en la práctica. Su labor ardua les quitó energía con cada fallo. No se sentía complacidos con ninguna forma, en todas había un evidente defecto de exactitud en los plegados, no había caso.

Además de ser exigente con su desempeño, no separaron tiempo para descansar. Por largas horas su determinación los mantuvo vigoroso, pero la extenuante actividad los consumió hasta que el agotamiento superó la fuerza de voluntad, primero fueron más torpes en sus movimientos con las manos, después más lentos con cada acción y de a poco el piso parecía muy cómodo para el cuerpo y el silencio en medio de ellos apaciguó su competencia. Rodeados del desorden de la contienda, quedaron recostados frente al otro mirando el exhausto ajeno.

Sin fuerzas pero con la cabeza más tranquila, la rubia concluyó que todo lo acontecido había sido una tontería, en la cual había arrastrado a un caballero dorado. Las motivaciones no podían haber sido más banales y las consecuencias serían terrible para él.

—Yuzuriha —salió de su ensimismamiento—, lo siento, gracias por tolerar a un atolondrado como yo —suspiró sonriendo por su torpeza innata, como un tonto resignado pero feliz. Esa cara espontánea y cero calculada transportó a la rubia a sus recuerdos de la infancia con cierto niño asustadizo y un poco cobarde que se divertía jugando con ella. Empapada en esos recuerdos, le respondió a quien primero era su dulce amigo de la infancia y no su admirable superior.

—No deberías disculparte, Shion —el susodicho sintió un cosquilleo en las orejas al percibir la manera en como se le dirigió, una sensación tan plácida, una caricia para sus oídos—, acepto tus disculpas si tú perdonas mi modo de reaccionar.

—No encuentro una mejor solución —dio por zanjado el conflicto. No tenía ganas de levantarse del piso, movió la mano que respaldaba su pómulo y la mitad de su cara tocó la superficie fría y ausente de polvo.

—Tu piso está reluciente —observó concienzudamente. Podía no notarse con los papeles dispersos y amontonados, pero la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada.

—¿Gracias? —dijo divertida y extrañada por la declaración.

—Es torturante la cantidad de toda clase de suciedad y basura que se acumula en los calzados y queda en mi pasillo. Eso es lo malo de vivir en un espacio de circulación, la limpieza es efímera. Una vez…

Ya hablando por la simple cuestión de tener boca, Shion narró una serie de anécdotas donde renegaba con, principalmente, sus descuidados compañeros de orden, en ciertos momentos su modulación no era buena y ni él entendía que estaba diciendo, pero no importaba, total, sus palabras adormecieron a Yuzuriha hasta quedar rendida y él tampoco tardó en acompañarla. Pero una presencia repentina interrumpió el viaje de Shion a los territorios de Hypnos. El brillo de la armadura dorada de Libra le irritó los ojos, el desagrado pintado en su cara le causó una risa a su amigo.

—¿En qué perdiste tanto el tiempo, Shion? —dijo Dohko viendo el desorden del cuarto. No hacía falta preguntar cómo y por qué estaba allí, la respuesta era obvia y un poco amarga para el santo de Oro.

En ese momento, Yuzuriha también se despertó sumamente confundida, se tocó varias veces la cara como si así pudiera unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas de su mente. El santo de Aries observó entonces que ella no traía su chaqueta roja; la cual estaba tirada en la punta del cuarto; solo mantenía las vendas que cubrían su pecho, las cuales por la postura que había mantenido al dormir estaban más flojas. Y él tenía la ropa un poco corrida debido a lo mismo.

Por la compasión de los dioses, quien los encontraba en esas condiciones tan suspicaces era su mejor amigo. Aunque no le parecía correcto que viera a su amiga en esa apariencia tan descuida e íntima, sabía que Dohko lo conocía lo suficiente para no pensar que lo que estaba haciendo con Yuzuriha a solas era algo inmoral.

—Se me volvió a pasar el tiempo —respondió recordando la razón de su infantil competencia, con un poco de pena le preguntó telepáticamente a su amiga dónde estaba guardada su ropa.

—¿Haciendo un ejercito de figuras de papel y durmiendo en el piso?

—Una cosa llevó a la otra —explicó Yuzuriha dispuesta a ocultar la verdadera razón. Luego le tendría que dar explicaciones al maestro Hakurei.

Dohko no replicó más y puso su ojo en cada una de las miles de figuras de papel repartidas en cada parte de la habitación. Muy interesado en ellas, permanecía mudo intercalando la cara entre concentración y desaprobación. En el momento que Shion apareció arreglado y con la caja de pandora en la espalda, dijo «no lo soporto más» y agarró dos hojas incentivando interrogantes en los dos arianos, las cuales fueron resueltas a la velocidad de la luz que tardó el chino en armar dos figuras, una grulla y carnero muchísimo más precisos y prolijos que los millones que ellos habían tratado de hacer. Se sintieron pequeños e ignorantes ante la habilidad y facilidad que Dohko demostró con el origami.

—Para que no se extrañen tanto —explicó llevando el carnero a la mano de Yuzuriha y el ave se la dio a su amigo—.Vámonos Shion —esperaba regresar a Grecia para liberar la carcajada que contenía debido a las hilarantes caras de desconcierto que formaron los amigos de la infancia.

Shion pensó que la tomada de pelo terminó ahí, pero delante del Patriarca y Athena el caballero de Libra declaró que lo había encontrado en una cita con una chica de identidad desconocida. Cosa que no pudo negar porque si explicaba la verdadera razón de su tardanza, el hermano de su maestro sabría que había pasado el día con Yuzuriha, dato que mancharía el historial de su amiga aunque no hubieran hecho nada indebido y complicaría su objetivo de ser una guerrera como él.

Luego de una larga reprimenda que tuvo que soportar, fue disciplinado con la prohibición de salir libremente de su templo; a menos que tuviera un permiso especial; durante un mes. Incluso no podía bajar a realizar entrenamientos o hacer compras en Rodorio. Durante un mes, miró todos los días la grulla de origami para sonreír un momento y hacer más llevadero los días, sin tener la posibilidad de enterarse que ella practicaba su técnica usando de modelo el carnero que había hecho Dohko.

* * *

**Resulta que llevo escribiendo hace unos meses un fic de la pareja de Aioria con Marín, y pues el desarrollo es bastante estresante para mí, por lo que se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de relajarme era escribiendo otro fic, xD.**

**Así nació este OS. Por eso Shion presenta una actitud bastante apacible, nada como pasar un día tranquilo en Jamir con su hermosa amiga.**

**¿Por qué Dohko es tan bueno haciendo origami? Me basé en la prueba de que este arte se originó en China pero es totalmente desarrollado en casi toda su plenitud por los japoneses. Si hay alguna clase de error histórico, mil disculpas.**

**Agrego por último que este es mi primer fic de este fandom, por lo cual, tengo algo de nerviosismo. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
